


¿Nuevas amistades?

by Drh_Osborn



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drh_Osborn/pseuds/Drh_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El encuentro entre Sam y ese misterioso alguien fue uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Scott, desde que se convirtió en Ant-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Nuevas amistades?

¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes de tener que enfrentarse a un Vengador? No bromeaba cuando le dije que soy fan de lo que hacen. Cualquiera que sea capaz de ayudar a que éste mundo de mierda sea ligeramente mejor, es algo que voy a apreciar. Digamos que entiendo lo que es “preocuparse por alguien más”. Ahora que Paxton ha retirado los cargos en mí contra soy capaz de andar libre por ahí y poder ver a Cassie, bueno, no solo a ella y, ayudar un poco, si puedo hacerlo.

-¿En verdad vas a ser un vengador, papá?  
-Tal vez. Uno de los suyos me está buscando.  
-¡Eso sería genial!  
-Sí

Scott no quería involucrar a Cassie en todo esto pero, ¡vamos! La niña tenía una hormiga gigante por mascota, Darren sabía que ella es su debilidad, todo el asunto de “la gran batalla final” se había dado en el cuarto de Cassie comentarle ésto era una de las mejores partes de que ‘papá fuera un superhéroe’.

Scott estaba de regreso en casa de Hank. Pasaba mucho de su tiempo allí. Él seguía ayudando a Hank con pequeñas misiones que, él le encomendaba, pero principalmente estaba ahí por ver a Hope… oh, y con Hank mientras arreglaban, el que le habían comentado era el prototipo de un traje de la madre de Hope, pero que nunca logro usar.

-¡Vamos, Hope! Debemos hablar de…  
-¡No de nuevo, Scott! Esa historia de que los vengadores te estén buscando para reclutarte, ¡solo tú lo crees! Tal vez, el tipo al que atacaste quiere la revancha o algo parecido. No reclutarte.  
-Bueno, sé que Luis tiene una manera muy peculiar de contar las cosas, pero recuerda que Hank hizo lo mismo.  
-¡Hank! Y fue para un mejor propósito.  
-Cassie y yo preferimos creer que es algo bueno.

Un día mientras Scott iba a comprar algunas cosas para el departamento de Luis, éste venía corriendo en dirección a él, como si algo muy grave estuviera pasando.  
“Qué extraño. Mi celular no ha sonado”, aún así Scott reviso su teléfono, tal vez no lo había escuchado.

-Scotty, ¡Scotty!  
-¿Luis?  
-No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar  
-¿Qué es?  
Luis venia demasiado agitado para poder contar una de sus clásicas respuestas. Scott solo alcanzó a entender un “te encontró” y “casa de Hank”. No era difícil deducir a quién se refería.

-¿Dónde? –le pregunto a Hope, quién ya lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa de Hank. Ella le señalo en dirección a la sala.  
Scott entro en la habitación. Él intentaba verse seguro de sí y no nervioso y asustado (como realmente estaba). Él había atacado al sujeto días atrás. ¿Qué sería lo peor? ¿Qué le cobrara la reparación de su traje? “¡Vamos Scott! Stark probablemente pague por eso, sin siquiera afectar a su cartera”, entonces, ¿qué quería con él?

-¿Hola? –“¡Brillante, Scott!”  
-Ant-Man.  
“¿Falcon acaba de llamarme Ant-Man? ¿No es éste el mejor día? No. Claro que no, Scott”  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
-¡Juro que voy a pagar por la reparación de tú traje! Sabes yo… -Cuando Scott dijo eso, Hank y Hope entraron en la habitación.  
-Siéntate, Scott. Él solo quiere pedirte un favor.  
-¿No vas a…? ¿Favor? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo… por un vengador?

Era una duda real. Scott no entendía qué podría hacer él por alguien como Falcon. Bueno, tal vez quería que sacara algo o, usará a las hormigas para, ¿querría un terrón de azúcar?

-Calla, Scott y déjalo hablar. –le pidió Hope. Scott se sentó en uno de los sillones y no dijo nada, por unos segundos.  
-Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Él y yo tenemos un… "amigo" en común, al que queremos ayudar y tú pareces ser la única opción.  
-¿Yo?

Scott estaba realmente sorprendido por la petición.

-Sí, Scott. Al parecer así es. Sam me habló acerca de “ese asunto” y parece ser que sólo tú puedes ayudarlos. Así que, ¿qué dices?  
“¿ayudarlos? ¿Quienes?”  
\--------------------------------------- -¿Vas a decirme cómo es que Hank accedió ayudar a los Vengadores? Hasta dónde sé, no es fan de ellos.  
-No, no lo es. Pero Falcon le comentó que de esto Tony Stark no sabe nada, así que, deducirás el resto.  
-Oh. Y, ¿por qué no vino con nosotros?  
-Ya lo dijiste. Hank no es un admirador de éstas cosas. Científicos.

El encuentro entre Sam y ese misterioso alguien fue uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Scott, desde que se convirtió en Ant-Man.

-Scott, este es mi amigo- Y, en efecto. Scott estaba justo enfrente de: Steve Rogers. El Capitán América necesitaba de la ayuda de Scott. Eso era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado.

-Steve Rogers.-dijo Steve mientras extendía su mano, con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.  
Scott estrecho su mano, pero el pobre seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah… mucho… gusto! Scott Lang.  
¿Nervioso? ¿Scott? Noo.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Steve saludando a Hope, también.  
-Un placer. Hope Van Dyne. -Hope miro a Scott, quién seguía con cara de idiota.

El hecho que Scott no se desmayara en ese momento o, dijera algo cómo lo que le dijo a Falcon en su primer encuentro o, le pidiera prestado el escudo a Steve, fue mucho. Luego de las formalidades, Steve y Sam los llevaron al lugar exacto de la ‘nueva misión’ de Ant-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Esto acaso terminará en una gran amistad o, en un gran lio? ¿El primero para Scott, en las grandes ligas? No lo sé. Esa no es mi área, pero de que sería divertido de ver. Lo sería. Scott es todo un fan.
> 
> Probablemente para alguien esto sea un spoiler de Capitan America, espero que no, si es asì, ¡Ups! Lo siento.


End file.
